Trouble
by fairytailcrossover
Summary: Lucy is always attracting trouble, and now it seems, that trouble is taking form in Laxus Dreyar. M for paranoia about later chapters.


Hi guys! This is a new story I started on. Its a LaLu story, my favorite pairing. Anyways, for those of you that have read my other stories and are waiting for a new chapter I am so sorry it's taking me longer than usual. I started reading a new book series that I fell in love with and couldn't put down. It's a reverse harem and it's amazing. For anyone interested its called the Ghost Bird series by C.L. Stone and I fell in love with it after one book! I highly recommend it! Anyways without further ado, here's my new story! :)

**Chapter 1: Partnered with Laxus**

Why must I always attract trouble? I mean, it always seems to be me that's kidnapped or abused or targeted. Why can't it be Natsu for once? Heck, I'd be happy if Happy was targeted for once? But no, it was always me.

I was currently witnessing a drinking contest with me as the prize, well a mission with me as the prize. There was an amazing mission that had 2 silver keys and 700,000 jewel as the reward money, asking for only two mages, a male and a female, to complete the mission. I had originally asked Natsu if he would go on the mission with me, but then Gray said he wanted to go with me, then Gajeel hopped on the train, wanting a piece of the reward, and then Laxus of all people joined in. Why everyone wanted to go on this particular mission with me was beyond me, but I'm putting it up to whatever being in the sky decided that they wanted ME to have to deal with the most trouble. Now I had to referee a drinking game with the most troublesome boys in the guild, so that I'll get to babysit the winner on a mission, where they would undoubtedly cause an unimaginable amount of trouble, meaning part of my precious reward money would go down the drain. At least I could only bring one of them.

I knew Natsu would lose. He had the alcohol tolerance of a child. He was already lying on the floor of the guild, unconscious. He had had 3 shots and fell down. I don't even know why he agreed to a drinking game, but that meant that I was stuck with either Gray, Gajeel or Laxus.

My money was on Gajeel or Laxus, but I was hoping for Gray. I would probably be able to handle the amount of damage Gray would make. Also, I was comfortable with Gray. The flyer wasn't exactly detailed about what the mission was, but I wanted the prize more than anything, so I was doing it, which meant I needed a partner, and if it was just gonna be me and a guy, I wanted it to be someone I'm comfortable with. However, given my luck, as soon as this thought crossed through my head, Gray fell to the floor, in the nude, and out for the count.

Great, now I really will be stuck with Laxus or Gajeel. Hopefully it won't be too awkward with whoever won. I suppose either would be fine. It's not that I don't trust them, it's that I don't particularly know them. My question is why they want to go on the mission with me. I looked around the guild for any clues, and I saw Mira's eyes sparkling as she watched Gajeel drink his next shot. That explains why Gajeel was in, no one crossed Mira in full match making mode. She probably forced him into it and figured the reward was good enough and it's easier than trying to argue with Mira.

Continuing my search of the guild, I see Master watching the competition with interest. I look to the Thunder God Tribe's table to see them snickering and watching the competition. Well, its obvious Master wanted Laxus to branch out and meet new people, and he had decided I would be the easiest person to pin the duty to. His team seemed to find the situation amusing, and even Master looked amused at the way things were turning out. Well, I can see his reasoning, I already forgave Laxus, and he needs more friends than his slightly psychotic biggest fan, a haughty and slightly unapproachable fairy, and the biggest pervert in the guild. If he's gonna be master one day, he's gonna need to be able to branch out. Master just decided that I would be Laxus's ticket to friendship.

I watch as the drinking contest continues for another hour. Mavis, these guys can hold their liquor. They've finally started showing that they're tipsy, giggling like school girls as they talk about god knows what to each other. One thing is certain though, tomorrow, during the one day train ride to the city of the mission, I would have to deal with a hung over, motion sick, closed off dragon slayer. I'm definitely going to need to bring a book or two to entertain myself. At this point, I almost want it to be Gajeel so at least I'll have Pantherlily to talk to.

Another hour later, and Gajeel finally slips into a deep alcohol induced sleep, leaving Laxus the victor, barely. Laxus stood up, then almost immediately falling back onto his chair. I rolled my eyes and went to Mira, telling her to make sure Laxus got the information for the mission, and that the train would be leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning. It would take a day to get there, then the next day we would do the mission, and then would have another one day train ride back to the guild, so he needed to pack for three days. Then I called Plue to my side, and walked myself home, where I found a passed out Natsu in my bed, with a little blue cat sitting on his head. Well, obviously, Happy decided that he should take the pinkette to my house to sleep, instead of their perfectly capable house.

I rolled my eyes, too tired to deal with kicking him out, so I went through my night time routine and got in bed.

The next day, I woke up at 5, took a shower, did my normal getting ready routine, and then went to my closet to pack my bag for the next three days. I went to the kitchen, and made a brief breakfast for myself, consisting of toast and strawberries, and then made some spicy omelets for Natsu, with equally spicy bacon, and some fish for Happy, leaving it in the oven to keep it warm until they woke up. I left a quick note on the table, gave my bags to Virgo to hold onto, and then left, locking the door, as Natsu wouldn't use the door anyways.

I called out Plue to walk me to the train station and made some small conversations with him as I bought two tickets and sat down at a bench to wait for Laxus and the train.

It was about 2 minutes before the train arrived that Laxus finally reached the train station. I handed him his ticket, which was to a private compartment, a fact which he seemed to appreciate as we boarded the train. He was a mess, just as I had guessed. His spiky blonde hair was messed up and his eyes were bloodshot. When he sat down, he was about to fall asleep when the train started, and his eyes shot open wide, his skin turning a sickly green color.

"Come here," I said, watching as his eyebrow rose in suspicion and confusion, the expression lost as we hit a jolt in the tracks. Seeing no movement, I assumed he wasn't going to come and sit next to me like I suggested, so I got up, and replaced the bag that had been previously been lying next to him.

I brought my arms up and gently guided his head to my lap, an action he tried to resist, but couldn't find the strength to, between his hangover and his sickness. His noise of protest died in his throat as the fingers of one hand wound themselves in his hair while the others moved to his stomach, rubbing small soothing circles. Instead of the grunt he had initially been trying to make, he practically purred, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I called Virgo, who appeared without my needing to use my keys, an ability I had been working on and could use with Capricorn, Leo, and Virgo. I asked her to bring me my book, which she brought out, along with a stand. She put a magical device on it that allowed me to magically turn the pages without needing to touch it.

I continued rubbing his stomach, playing with his hair, and reading for a few hours while he slept. Around noon he woke up to the smell of my food, a simple sandwich that I had made that morning and stored with Virgo. I gave him a sandwich, along with Virgo's hangover remedy, which I swore was magic. He also received an aspirin. After finishing the remedy, the food, and swallowing the aspirin, he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

I noticed him watching me, so when I finished my paragraph, I looked back at him. Without saying anything, his eyes moved from my eyes, to my lap, to my hands. I rolled my eyes, lifting my arms so he could move back to my lap, saying, "You tell no one."

"Yea, yea, yea, I know. You're the big bad dragon slayer." He glared at the comment, but made no move to retaliate, actually digging his face further into my stomach.

Finally, we arrived in the town at around 4 o'clock. Laxus got off my lap, and I called Virgo to come and take my book back, along with Laxus's bags. He tried to protest at first, but I told him it was no problem.

We made our way to the place of the mission, and I outwardly groaned. It looked like a sex shop. Actually it was a sex shop.

I heard a chuckle next to me, and looked to see Laxus laughing at me, "What's wrong, Blondie? Afraid of a little sex?"

"More afraid of sex than I am of you." He grumbled, but didn't respond.

We made our way into the shop, and a girl in a red and white, short, candy striper outfit came to us, "Laxus Dreyar and Lucy Heartfilia? Oh my god, I never imagined we'd get Laxus. I expected you, Ms. Heartfilia, but not Laxus Dreyar, this is even better."

"Right… would you please tell us about the job?" I answered, hiding my discomfort.

"Oh, of course, please follow me to the back," the overly enthusiastic woman said. "We are doing a promotional photo shoot, and we wanted some well-known faces, especially yours, Ms. Heartfilia. So, we put an ad in your guild, along with a reward of two silver keys, which don't worry, you will get. We would like you to model some of our outfits with your partner for the shoot."

"Oh… that's not exactly what I was expecting, but if it's the job, then I guess we have to do it," I answered. At least we can't lose any of the money if we're not doing anything with magic, but then again, I have no idea what to expect from this photo shoot tomorrow… I heard chuckling and looked to see Laxus watching her, his eyes filled with mirth.

"Ok, that's great. The photo shoot will begin tomorrow at 10, but please be here at 9, so we can have you guys in your first outfit before the photographer gets here."

We left the shop, and I finally let out her frustration through a very angry kick at the nearest hard surface. Laxus burst out laughing, "What, don't want to get close to me? Scared you'll be too tempted?"

"As if, Spark Plug," I said angrily, "Seriously, why do I always attract the trouble. What kind of life did I lead in the past?"

"You were probably a hooker," he responded, to which he got a punch in the arm, well an attempted punch to the arm. He quickly grabbed my wrist, pulling me against him. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he lowered his head to my ear, "Be careful, Blondie. Wouldn't want to hurt the merchandise. We have a photo shoot, one I'll most likely be shirtless in." I blushed and pushed against him, his very hard and well defined abs, I might add. Wait, BAD LUCY. He's your partner. When he finally let me go, my face was as red as Erza's hair and I let a very pronounced pout sit on my lips.

"Come on, let's go find someplace to eat. I've only had that one tiny sandwich you gave me on the train," he said.

"At least I thought to bring you something, otherwise the last thing you would have consumed would be the alcohol from last night and you would still have the hangover from it."

"Tch, whatever."

We had dinner at a bar, where Laxus had growled at the men trying to catch a glimpse or a feel of his partner. I appreciated his efforts, but it didn't stop a few of the overly drunk men from accomplishing their goal.

Finally, we made our way from hotel to hotel, none of which seemed to have any vacancies, much to my chagrin. We arrived at the last hotel in the town, and I practically begged the front clerk for a room. The man, after running his eyes along my figure, and receiving a glare from Laxus, checked the situation and told us there was one vacancy, a room with a single queen sized bed. Although it was less than ideal, it was something, and we split the cost of the room, and I figured I could just force Laxus on the couch. After arriving in the room, I immediately made my way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. I also immediately regretted not packing some more appropriate sleep wear, seeing as I had thought I would be sleeping alone. I eyed my small black boy shorts and the tight yellow lacy tank top I had packed, both of which showing off my assets and leaving little to the imagination. Whatever, I can wear whatever the hell I want, he doesn't control my comfort levels. He's been teasing me all night, dinner was practically unbearable, and so I might as well get some of my own jabs at him.

I stepped out of the bathroom confidently, looking at the bed, where a shirtless Laxus had already made himself at home. He smirked at the color scheme of my outfit along at his view of my cleavage and butt, and scooted over slightly, patting the small area of the bed he wasn't occupying. I stuck my tongue at him, scowling. "You can sleep on the bed, Spark Plug. I need my beauty sleep, we do have a photo shoot tomorrow."

He shook his head, smirking, "You might want to get used to skin on skin contact Blondie. We'll both be practically naked and posing together tomorrow," he said to me. The smirk on his face was infuriating, and his cocky attitude was getting on my last nerve. If he wanted to see if I had the self-control to share a bed with him, I would show him self-control, especially how little he has.

I let my scowl melt into a smirk, walking over to the bed, swinging my hips tantalizingly. I remembered the last time I had walked like this. Gray and Natsu had been fighting and the usual methods hadn't been working, so I went a different route. Walking up to them, with this same swing of my hips, I had captured both of their attentions, even Natsu's. If this walk could work on Natsu, it sure as hell would work on Laxus.

I crawled into the bed, literally, and approached him. I leaned back on my knees, and put my hand on his chest, watching as his breath caught in his throat. Giving him a sultry look, I pushed him over, giving myself more room as he was pushed to the edge of the bed. I then crawled under the covers, reaching over to turn off the light, giving him an amazing view of my bum. Man was that fun, I thought as I drifted off to sleep, smirk firmly in place as I heard his low hum of approval mixed with his groan of what I was sure was his way of letting out his tension.


End file.
